Family
by Cath4
Summary: Topanga gets pregnant and is afraid to tell Corey...In this story Angela and Shawn are still together...they were broken up at the end of the show right? Oh...maybe they weren't...I dunno, just read.
1. Chapter 1

~*~Okay, since I want to write another story.I'm going to. But this time, I need reviews! So could you find it in your heart to review? J/K well.I do want you to review.YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!! ~*~  
  
Topanga looked down at it. She couldn't believe her eyes. "This can't be happening." She thought, "Corey and I aren't ready for this. I can't tell Corey! But I have to tell someone..I'll tell Angela. I know I can trust her." She went to the phone, still shocked by the surprise, and dialed Angela's number. After two rings she picked up.  
  
"Hello?" she asked in her usual cheery voice.  
  
"Angela I have to tell you something, but you have to promise me you won't tell Corey." Said Topanga anxiously.  
  
"Topanga? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes, It's Topanga.You can't tell Corey.Or Shawn!"  
  
"Okay! What is it?"  
  
"Angela I'm.pregnant!"  
  
"Hold on. I'll be right over." Said Angela, also shocked.  
  
~*~10 minutes later~*~  
  
Topanga heard a knock on the door and knew it must be Angela. She opened it and there she stood.  
  
"So," said Angela, "Are you positive you're pregnant?"  
  
"As positive as I can be.I took the Error Proof test."  
  
"So it's, like, absolutely positive?"  
  
"Yes, Angela!"  
  
"Okay, well, your going to have to tell Corey."  
  
"I know, but right now.It just doesn't feel right."  
  
"Topanga! You're going to have baby and you're not going to tell your HUSBAND!"  
  
"Angela, I'm scared. We can't afford a baby."  
  
"Well you're going to have to. Whether you like it or not your going to have a baby."  
  
"I know, but do I have to tell Corey?" Angela looked at her like she was stupid for asking that, "You're right.I have to tell Corey. I'll do it as soon as he gets home."  
  
Like he was supposed to or something Corey walked in. "Hello! I'm home!" he said in that annoying, but cute way that Topanga loved.  
  
"I.have to go meet Shawn." Said Angela, "Good luck Topanga."  
  
"Thanks.bye."  
  
"Bye Angela!" said Corey. "What did she mean good luck Topanga?"  
  
"Corey, there's something I have to tell you. I think you should sit down."  
  
"Okay, what is it?" he said sitting down.  
  
"Well, you know how we both talked it over and decided that we would wait until we were both out of college before thinking about starting a family?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"Well, I think we start thinking about it now."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean.Corey, I'm pregnant."  
  
"WHAT?!?" he said in that, also, annoying tone he makes when he says what.  
  
"Corey, I know your probably upset, and you didn't want this to happen, but we're ALMOST out of school. Just six months after the baby's born.and.Corey? Breath."  
  
Corey took a deep breath, "So, I'm going to be a daddy?"  
  
"Yeah." Said Topanga smiling a little.  
  
"Cool." Said Corey. "Is it a boy or a girl?"  
  
"I don't know.I just found out about IT a little while ago."  
  
~*~Should I continue? ~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

~*~ Okay, I', gonna sound incredibly stupid but.what does rnrn mean? ~*~  
  
Corey and Topanga were in their living talking about the baby.  
  
"Corey, we're going to have to tell our parents sometime." Said Topanga.  
  
"I know." Said Corey.  
  
"I don't want to. They're going to be so mad."  
  
"Why Topanga? We're married, okay, it's what we're supposed to do."  
  
Topanga looked at him strangely. "But."  
  
"Topanga let it go. It's okay. We'll be fine."  
  
"But what about money? We're still in college."  
  
"So, we'll make it. I'll just have to get a better job." Corey worked in the school's café and gift shop. "I'll even start looking now if it'll help you feel okay with this."  
  
"Okay." She said with a nod. "And I'll call my parents and tell them."  
  
"Then we'll go to my parent's house and tell my family."  
  
Topanga walked over to the phone. Before she called she took a deep breath. Then she picked up the receiver and dialed her parent's number. They picked up after three rings.  
  
"Hello?" asked Topanga's mom. The two had gotten back together after a year. They realized they couldn't be without each other.  
  
"Hi mom."  
  
"Hi Topanga. What's new?"  
  
"Well, that's why I called. I needed to tell you and dad something."  
  
"Do you want me to get him on the other line?"  
  
"Yeah, then I don't have to tell it twice."  
  
Topanga's mom got her dad on the other line. "Is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"No, I just found out that I'm.pregnant."  
  
"Oh my gosh.my baby's having a baby!" she said.  
  
"Daddy?" asked Topanga.  
  
"Congratulations." He seemed dazed. Then Topanga heard something on the other end.  
  
"Mom? What happened?"  
  
"Your father passed out. He did the same thing when Nebula (A/N that was her name right?) said she was going to have a baby."  
  
~*~ Please review. And could someone tell me what Topanga's parents names are? I completely forget. Thanks ~*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

~*~Thanks for the review Fiona.that was so sweet of you. ~*~  
  
"So," said Corey after Topanga hung up, "What did they say?"  
  
"Well, remember how they reacted when Nebula got pregnant?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"The same way."  
  
"Oooo.so, when are we gonna tell my parents?"  
  
"Whenever you want.couldn't we just.you know, call them."  
  
"Topanga.it's gonna be fine. Trust me."  
  
~*~ At The Matthews' house ~*~  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Matthews were sitting at there table, like usual, drinking coffee and talking to Mr. Feeny  
  
"I'm just afraid she's not living up to her potential." Said Mr. Feeny when Corey and Topanga walked in.  
  
"Who's not living up to her potential?" asked Corey.  
  
"Your sister." Said Alan.  
  
"Um, mom? Dad? Mr. Feeny?" asked Topanga.  
  
"Yes?" they all said.  
  
"Corey has something he wants to tell you."  
  
Corey took Topanga's hand and said, "Okay, well, to make a long story short.Topanga and I are going to have a baby."  
  
Amy put her hands over her mouth. "Oh my gosh." She said.almost reacting like Chloe did. (A/N thanks for telling me her name!!!).  
  
"Congratulations you guys!" said Alan.  
  
"Yes, congratulations Mr. Matthews and Ms. Lawrence." Said Mr. Feeny.  
  
"Mr. Feeny?" asked Topanga, "Now, I'm Mrs. Matthews." She said slowly.  
  
"Yes, I know.but your still Ms. Lawrence to me.Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~*~ I am SO incredibly sorry I haven't updated in so long. I swear it will be more frequent. ~*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

When Topanga and Corey finally got back to there apartment Topanga, unfortunately, started thinking again. "Corey?" she asked.  
  
"Yes Topanga?" he seemed a little annoyed.  
  
"Well, I was just thinking.when the baby comes, there isn't going to be enough room."  
  
"TOPANGA! Don't worry. I already thought about that."  
  
"So, what did you plan on doing?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking we could get a nice little starter house with a picket fence.just like you always wanted."  
  
"But Corey, how can we afford that? We can barely afford this apartment."  
  
"That's where you're wrong. I saved up money since the first day of high school for when we were married."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh." She said nonchalantly. She turned toward the kitchen, "So," she asked calmly, "How much do you have?"  
  
"About." He started thinking about that in his head.calculating it. "I'd say about 10,000."  
  
"Oh, but Corey, I'm not saying that's not a lot, but it's just.not enough."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"Oh.then what about the rest of the money?"  
  
"My parents can loan us the rest.and before you ask, I already did. They said they'd help."  
  
"I love you." She said hugging him.  
  
"I love you to."  
  
~*~4 months later ~*~  
  
"Corey!" Topanga called. She was five months pregnant and defiantly showing. "I'm home!"  
  
"Oh good." He said walking out of the bedroom.  
  
They kissed and Topanga said, "That house I saw today was absolutely perfect. It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a den, a kitchen and dining room mix and a living room with one of those bay window window seats."  
  
"Wow.how much was it?"  
  
"It was within our price range.OH! The bedrooms had dormer windows!"  
  
"Sounds like you already decided you wanted it."  
  
"Oh Corey I do."  
  
They sat down on the couch and started watching TV. "I suppose, if nothings wrong with it, we could make a bid. We'd have to check with Bob first though." Bob was Bob Meladandri.their real estate dealer.  
  
"Really?" asked Topanga.  
  
"Mmmhmm." Replied Corey gazing at the TV.  
  
They sat in silence with Corey's arm over Topanga until the phone rang. Corey reached over and picked it up. "Hello?" he asked, ".Oh hi Dr. Stengle.Yeah we're all fine, how about you...that's good.really.I see.yes, I'll tell her right away.Thank you Dr. Stengle.goodbye" with that he hung up the phone.  
  
"What did Dr. Stengle want?" asked Topanga a little worried.  
  
"We're.We're having.twins."  
  
"WHAT!" said Topanga in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, that's what the doctor said."  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Then they both, in a daze, sat back on the couch and smiled. 


	5. Chapter 5

That night, as Corey was asleep, Topanga was awake. Her stomach hurt.really bad. She thought to herself, "Could these be contractions?" Then she changed her mind.it was too early. She was only six months pregnant. She couldn't be pregnant. The pains started coming closer and closer. Finally when they were five minutes apart she woke up Corey. "Corey?" she said as she shook him a little on the shoulder. He woke up instantly.  
  
"What is it Topanga?" he asked. She never woke him up at.3:00 in the morning for nothing.  
  
"Corey, I think the babies are coming."  
  
"What?!? It's too early! They can't be coming now!"  
  
"They are."  
  
"Okay," he said hopping out of bed. I'll get the bag.you stay here. I'll come get you in a minute."  
  
"Corey! I CAN walk!"  
  
"Oh, okay.come on, let's go to the hospital."  
  
"You should call them first. Let them know were coming."  
  
"Okay." Corey called and then they got in the car. Topanga was scared. Something was wrong. She could tell. As soon as they were out of the car Corey practically pulled Topanga into the hospital. "Hello, My name is Corey Matthews and my wife is having a baby."  
  
"Really?" said the receptionist sarcastically, "I couldn't tell.fill out these forms." She said handing him some papers on a clipboard. The head nurse came in then.  
  
"Melissa! These are the Matthews!"  
  
"I know." Said Melissa.  
  
"And what did Doctor Stengle tell you to do when the Matthews got here?"  
  
"Go get him?" guessed the young woman.  
  
"Yes.GO!" said the head nurse. "I'm sorry about Melissa.she's new. Now, how far apart are the contractions?"  
  
"About five minutes." Said Topanga.  
  
"Okay.Ah! Here's Dr. Stengle now."  
  
"Hello Corey! Hello Topanga!"  
  
"Hi." They both replied.  
  
"Come on back and we'll see what's wrong, okay?"  
  
"Okay." They waited while Dr. Stengle did things to Topanga. After about 10 minutes the doctor pulled Corey outside. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this but, either the babies are going to live or Topanga will."  
  
"What?!? I have to choose between my wife or my children?!"  
  
"Well, there is a 30% chance that Topanga will make it."  
  
"I'm going to go talk to her. Could you call my parents and have them call Mr. Feeny?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Corey walked back into the room. "What's wrong?" asked Topanga instantly.  
  
"Honey.the doctor said that either you're going to live or.the babies will. Well, actually, there is a 30% chance you will live during birth."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"I know.honey, I'm sorry." He was almost positive she was going t o say she lives.  
  
"Let them live."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Let them live. Look, I might even live. Corey, I have to do this. AND NOW!" she screamed from the pain.  
  
"I don't want to lose you."  
  
"You won't." Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" she called.  
  
"Have you made your decision?" asked the Dr.  
  
"Yes." Said Topanga smiling. "Let the babies live."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes." Said Corey in a tiny voice. As they wheeled Her into surgery Corey's family arrived.  
  
"The doctor explained on the phone." Said Alan.  
  
"She's going to be fine." Said Amy.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
~*~ The End ~*~  
  
There will be one more chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6Epilouge

~*~ Sry it took so long.here's the final chapter. Hope you like it. ~*~  
  
Epilogue:  
  
~*~ Seven years later ~*~  
  
Corey Matthews woke up one Saturday morning in a cold sweat. He had dreamt that Topanga had come back to him. She had died a few days after giving birth to their twin daughters, Lauren and Lindsey. They got Lauren's name from Topanga's last name, Lawrence. "DAD!" Lindsey called as the twins ran into Corey's room. "Dad. Wake up! You promised you'd take us to breakfast!"  
  
"I did, didn't I?" asked Corey.  
  
"Duh! Or else we wouldn't have woken up so early!" said Lauren. Corey looked at his daughters and smiled. "What?"  
  
"Have I ever told you guys you look just like your mom?"  
  
"Like, everyday!" said Lindsey.  
  
"Well then.let's go to breakfast. Where do you want to go?"  
  
"McDonalds!" Lindsey said right away.  
  
"NO! Bear Creek!" yelled Lauren.  
  
"McDonalds!"  
  
"Bear Creek!"  
  
"Hey, hey.how about Bear Creek." Lindsey pouted, "for breakfast and McDonalds for lunch?"  
  
"We can go out for breakfast AND lunch?" they both squealed.  
  
"Sure.why not? Now go get dressed or you won't be ready on time."  
  
"Okay daddy." Corey walked over to his dresser to get some clothes. He looked down and saw the picture of him and Topanga in the park when he proposed. Then he looked at the picture of the twins. He loved them so much. And they looked exactly like Topanga. He smiled at the thought of Topanga and how much she would love the girls. Someone walked in the door and he knew who it was. "Honey? The girls are all dressed. Don't ask me how they did THAT so quickly..are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah.I love you." He wrapped his arms around his wife, Jen. She was holding his son, Corey jr in her hands. He kissed her as the girls ran in. "EWWW!" They yelled. Corey looked at his family and smiled. He was finally happy. When Topanga died he didn't think he would ever get over her. But then five years later he and Jen got married and a year later she got pregnant. This was the happiest he had ever been in his life.  
  
~*~Twist ending.lol. Okay, please review!!! Oh and since I'm trying to beat my friend in how many ppl we can get on our b/l's IM me anytime. Me s/n is doggiequeen13 ~*~ 


End file.
